


One Thousand Apologies

by ColebaltBlue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epistolary tale set during the hiatus, i.e. a story told in images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_thinktank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_thinktank/gifts).



> NOTE: The images are of varying sizes, but all text should be fully legible. If it is too small, drop me a note please. The site hosting the photos has been known to break and cause them to be shown much smaller than 100%.
> 
> Originally written for the summer Holmestice round, 2011, as a gift for the_thinktank.
> 
> With apologies to everyone for my abuse of photoshop and canon references.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
